


Зачем Америке учиться?

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Англия Америка Зарисовки [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Англия, после долгого отсутствия, вернулся проведать своего малолетнего воспитанника.





	Зачем Америке учиться?

— Я вернулся! — Артур почти пропел эти слова, входя в свой североамериканский особняк. Ответа не было, что казалось крайне странным. — Альфред! Это я, я вернулся! — предпринял ещё одну попытку Англия. И, как и прежде, тишина в ответ.

— Альфред!

Старая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, заскрипела ступенями, словно предупреждая о чьем-то приближении. Но по ней спускался лишь престарелый раб.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. — Негр поклонился. — Молодой мастер занимается сейчас и просил вам передать…

Артур не дослушал.

— Что? Альфред? Занимается?.. — Верилось с трудом, и потому Англия, забыв о багаже, ринулся в библиотеку. Его подопечный и правда был там. И старательно выводил гусиным пером строчки на бумаге. Мальчик так увлекся, что не замечал ничего вокруг.

Англия подошел ближе и заглянул через его плечо. Альфред изучал французский. Судя по всему, чужой язык давался ему с большим трудом, но врожденное упорство мальчика рано или поздно начало бы побеждать. От этой мысли у Артура ком в горле встал. Должно быть, Бонфуа каким-то образом обманул наивного ребенка, теперь медленно, но верно перетягивая его на свою сторону посредством языка. Иначе зачем подвижному, живому мальчишке сидеть над книгами в душной библиотеке дни напролет?

— Альфред? — Англия коснулся его плеча и мальчик вздрогнул от неожиданности. И правда, увлекся. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

Англия старался говорить как можно мягче, нежнее и проникновеннее, даже встал на одно колено, чтобы сравняться в росте с воспитанником.

— А-а-а… Привет! Я так рад тебя видеть! Я занимаюсь — изучаю французский! Вот, посмотри, у меня уже классно выходит, правда же? — затараторил мальчишка. А потом смутился и погрустнел. — Я надеялся, что ты приплывешь чуть позже, когда я совсем-совсем хорошо буду знать французский, чтобы я смог удивить тебя… Вот.

Мальчик совсем сник.

— Ты удивил меня, — честно признался Артур. Альфред засиял от счастья.

— Правда?

— Правда. — Кивнув для убедительности, Англия взял мальчика за руку. — Так зачем тебе это?

— Ну это же круто!.. — попытался объяснить Альфред. — И ты крутой! Ты же тоже говоришь по-французски? Я ведь слышал. И я стану крутым, когда научусь!

Артур улыбнулся самой доброй улыбкой, которую только смог из себя выдавить.

— Тебе не нужны эти глупости. Ну сам подумай, зачем тебе портить свою жизнь и напрасно тратить время за книгами? — Мальчик опустил голову, его голубые глаза наполнились слезами. Англия постарался исправиться как можно быстрее. — Ты ещё слишком мал для изучения языков, давай я сам научу тебя всему, когда придет время. Потерпи немного, хорошо?

***

Альфред, всё ещё почти плачущий, кивнул.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше. — Артур заговорил преувеличенно бодро. — А теперь выгляни в окно и посмотри, какой на улице чудесный день! Солнечный, ясный, теплый! Самый чудесный день для пикника, ты не находишь?

Как и предполагалось, Альфред оживился.

— Пикника?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Англия. — Представляешь, только ты, я и твои новые игрушки.

— Новые игрушки? Где? — Всё. Можно праздновать победу.

— В моих вещах, слуги уже должны были внести их в дом. Предлагаю пойти и посмотреть.  
Альфред кивнул, бодро спрыгнул со стула и умчался прочь.

Англия смог наконец выдохнуть и перестать улыбаться. Колено начало затекать, поэтому, встав, он оперся одной рукой о письменный стол. Листы, исписанные детским почерком, остались лежать бесхозными. Артур быстрым движением собрал их и смял. Тем же вечером листки отправились в камин.


End file.
